the Hearts of Trust
by generalsanscoeur
Summary: Sometimes missions go to plan for the hero's and sometime they don't, for Penn Zero everything seem to go to his and his team ways until one mission changes everything, and Rippen ends up with the upper hand. (title is wip)
1. Chapter 1

Penn Zero: Fanfic the Hearts of Trust

Chapter One

"My name is Penn Zero, and today, I'll be talking about whatever that thing over there is" he said point to a cage.

"Penn Zero that's a frog and this is art class" Rippen said.

"Yes the frog, the amazing thing that is a frog, yes the frog"

"You're doing this just to bug me" Rippen said rolling his eyes.

"Now we all have heard or read fairy tales about kissing a frog and how it would turn in something amazing, but maybe it also works the other way around!"

Everyone just look at Penn Zero blankly.

"Maybe Rippen should kiss the frog, that was the joke"

Rippen face turns red with rage, "WHY YOU LITTLE! How is any of this related to art?"

"The true art is how the frog looks better then you"

The class laugh.

"Will Penn, unless you do something art related I'll have to give you an F"

"Now watch this!" Penn pull a rope and a can of paint fall onto Rippen's head, "ART!"

"I'm going to kill you for this Penn Zero, and I promise it'll be a painful and slow death, and until then your life will be a living nightmare"

"If you say so Mr. can of purple paint, it's really a good color for you"

Rippen growled as he walked off, he glare back at Penn, before slamming the door to the class room shut.

"You know he's going to tell Larry" Sashi said coming out of what seem to be nowhere.

Penn scream in fear, "you got to stop doing that!"

"Doing what" Boone said as he came out from behind his dreaming.

"Anyways Sashi I'm not too worried, I'm more of wondering if he really wanted to kill me or not"

"I'm sure he does, I mean you ruin his plans all the time, and you're the hero, so yeah he does"

"You're not helping Boone!" Penn said.

"If you're that worried, you should take the next mission off" Sashi said to Penn.

"No, no I'm sure it'll be fine"

Meanwhile behind the door Rippen grin, "All going to plan"

"What plan?" Larry said coming from behind Rippen, making Rippen jump.

"The plan that will happen on tonight's mission"

"Oh like a tea party?"

"Maybe after tonight's mission" Rippen said.

Larry smiled, "yay tea party!"

Rippen rolled his eyes as Larry left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Phyllis looked over the portal as Penn Zero and the gang walked in.

"Hey Phyllis, what's up?" Penn asked.

"The portal has been acting up"

"Should we postpone the mission?"

"Hmm" She looked over the portal again, "I think it'll due"

The three walked over to where they needed for the portal to zap them in.

"Penn, where's the frog?" Sashi whisper to him

"Boone where's the frog?"

"I thought you bring it" Boone said.

"You forgot frog? Frog has to go back now that your prank is over" Phyllis said, eating a bowl of noodles.

"HEY! That's my lunch!" Boone yelped.

"You left it in backpack and bring it in here, it becomes mine" Phyllis said.

A frog jumped over to the three, and got really close to Penn.

"That thing isn't toxic right?" Penn asked

"It's really toxic"

Penn moved back as the frog kept getting closer.

"Don't you dare, or I'LL CHOP YOUR HEAD OFF!" Sashi yelled.

"That's not where it's toxic is, it's in its tail" Phyllis said as she pulled the lever, making the portal zapped them into the dimension.

PZ

Penn looked around after just being put into the dimension, "Will I seem to be pretty much myself, what about you two?"

"I'm some kind of huge bird" Boone said as he caught on fire, "AHHHH!"

"You're a Phoenix! And what about Sashi?" Penn asked looking around for her.

"I'm down here!" she said.

"Awe, Sashi's a cat!" Boone said looking down at the black and white cat.

"Seems like Sashi is going to be eating some Sushi" Penn joked.

"I'll claw off your faces!" Sashi said unleashing her claws.

"So this doesn't make any sense, I'm a human, Boone's a Phoenix and Sashi a cat"

"It might be because of the portal acting up" Sashi suggested.

The frog from before came really close to Penn, "What's up with this frog?" Penn asked.

"Maybe it's a girl and loves you" Boone said.

"I don't know if that's a joke or not, but I'm not into toxic frogs"

"Will by the look of this mission we need to get that toxic frog to a dragon that can used its powers to make the frog into a human bu-"

"That loves Penn" Boone said cutting Sashi off.

"But the hunters are after it for its rare poison in its tail"

"Good thing Rippen doesn't know we have it" Penn said.

"But he does, because of your prank" a huge snake said, coming out from behind a tree, "and now I'm going to make you pay" the snake grin evilly.

Rippen the snake crawl over to Penn and opened his mouth.

Sashi jumped up and clawed at Rippen.

"LARRY! GET THIS CAT OFF ME!" Rippen said as he slammed his head into the ground.

A huge butterfly came over, "Awe it's so cute!"

"What is even going on here? Normally we have a theme" Penn asked.

"The portal was messed up" Rippen said.

"Yours too?" Penn asked.

"Yeah how odd that both of our portal end up getting messed up on the same day, it's like it was planned or something" Rippen said, then he laugh evilly "Oh yeah it was!"

"What?" Larry asked, "You meant to trip me to spill my milk on the portal?"

"There's no used crying over spill milk Larry" Rippen said.

"And what about our portal?" Penn asked as he move away from Rippen.

"All planned, now give me that frog!" Rippen slammed his head right near Penn.

Penn looked over at Boone, "Boone do something!" he said as he jumped away from Rippen's head.

"Like what?" Boone asked.

"Like breath fire!" Penn said now ridding Rippen's head.

"I can do that?" Boone asked; as Penn was knock off into a tree.

"Yes, go breath breath the fire!" Penn said in a daze.

Boone sighs and turned to face Rippen, "Breath fire Boone, Breath fire!"

Rippen looked confuse when nothing happened.

"I don't think he can Penn" Sashi said jumping at Rippen once again, "it might not be a thing that p-"

Rippen knocked her off trying to hit her into a tree like Penn.

However being a cat Sashi landed on her feet.

"Will it's true what they say, cats do always land on their feet" Rippen said.

Everything started to blur, the group looked around confuse beside Penn whom seem to have been knocked out.

"This wasn't part of the plan" Rippen said.

That's when everything became dark for the group.


End file.
